


You are the best thing that’s ever been mine

by cubrains



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubrains/pseuds/cubrains
Summary: Glee from Santana's POV... This summer I was inspired to try and write some Glee fanfics so um here we are
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Santana, look at this video that Rachel Berry posted. What a loser.” I’m sitting on the bleachers with a few fellow cheerleaders when our captain, Quinn Fabray, walks over to us with a laptop in hand. She presses ‘play’ and a Myspace video of Rachel singing some showtune begins. Rachel might be a loser but even I have to admit she sounds pretty good. I hear some of the other girls start laughing so I join in. “If I were your parents, I would sell you back.” Quinn types into the comments. “Good one, Quinn!” I tell her. “I know right?” She says as the bell rings. She picks up her laptop and struts away as all the other Cheerios rush to catch up with her. All of them except one girl with a long, blonde ponytail. “That was kind of mean,” the girl says, looking at me. “What if Rachel sees those mean comments? What if they make her sad?” She asks. “Look Brittany, it’s harmless,” I tell her. “Plus she’s a nobody at this school. Who cares?” I add. “I don’t know,” Brittany says, unconvinced. “I don’t want to hurt anybody’s feelings.” I stand up. “You know what, Brit? Forget about that Rachel Berry girl. Let’s go to Spanish class,” I say, holding out my pinky. “Alright,” Brittany says as she curls her pinky around mine. “ _Vanamos_!” Brittany says confidently. “It’s _vamonos_ ,” I correct her gently. “Right. _Vamonos_!” Brittany says as she leads me out of the gym.

Once we get to Spanish class Brittany and I sit down next to each other. “ _Hola clase_. Let’s get started for the day,” Our teacher Mr. Schuester says as the bell rings. “Today we are going to review the conjugations for the verbs Ser and Estar,” he tells us. I roll my eyes. Why is this White dude who barely speaks Spanish our teacher? I’m not a native speaker but I sure as hell know more Spanish than this guy. Who put him in charge? I should be the one in charge. “Ms. Lopez!” I hear Mr. Schuester say, breaking me out of my daydreaming. “What?” I ask. “I asked you how you would say, ‘I am happy’” he says. “ _Yo estoy feliz_ ,” I say. “I’m not by the way,” I add, “ _no me gusta_.” “That’s enough Ms. Lopez,” Mr. Schuester says before moving on to a different question. My mind wanders for the rest of class until the bell rings. Finally I can leave this useless class. “Hey Brit, meet me in the parking lot after school, okay?” I tell her. She agrees and leaves to go to her next class.

As soon as I step out of the classroom I feel a tap on my shoulder. “Santana, Coach Sylvester wants to talk to us in her office. Now.” Quinn tells me. “I feel like we haven’t hung out in weeks,” she says. “I miss my best friend. It’s because you’ve been spending so much time with Brittany. I don’t know why you like her so much she’s dumb as a rock.” I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks. “Brittany isn’t dumb, she just views the world differently than the rest of us. She likes to see the best in everyone,” I say defensively. “Whatever,” Quinn says.  
She knocks on Coach Sylvester’s office door. “Come in ladies,” I hear from the other side of the door. We walk in and find ourselves face to face with Coach Sylvester and about 100 sparkling trophies. Coach Sylvester starts talking about our newest Cheerios routine and mentions shooting someone out of a cannon. Wait what? Just then a faint noise enters Coach’s office.

Just a small-town girl living in a lonely world…

“Where is that awful noise coming from?” Coach Sylvester snarled. “Follow me.” Quinn and I followed Coach Sylvester as she searched for the source of the noise. “I think it’s coming from the auditorium,” Quinn says. We open the door to the backstage area and the music gets louder.

Working hard to get my fill everybody wants a thrill…

“Quick, get in the lift,” Coach whispers. All three of us clamber onto the small metal platform and coach raises it.  
Don’t stop believing. Hold on to that feeling….

Quinn’s boyfriend, Finn, and Rachel Berry are dancing around with their friends, singing to each other. I look over at Quinn and she’s looking on, disgusted. It honestly looks like a fun club to be in. I love singing and dancing and I’m amazing at it. We sneak out of the auditorium before the song is over. As we head out, Coach Sylvester is angrily muttering about the Glee Club. “Why on earth would William have those kids singing a Journey song? If I were running that club I would do Say a Little Prayer. I love Aretha.” Coach Sylvester says before storming away, leaving me and Quinn alone at the end of the hallway.

Quinn and I walk out to the parking lot and I can tell that she’s furious. “Can you believe that HOBBIT was dancing with my boyfriend?!” She exclaimed. “Santana, I have a plan,” she tells me. “I think we should join Glee Club.” “What?! But you hate them! You said it yourself,” I say, confused. “I know but I need to keep that thing away from Finn. If we join the club I can make sure that it stays away from my man.” Quinn says. “Come on Santana, I know you love singing,” she pleads. “She does?” Asks a voice from behind us. I whirl around. “Santana, where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you for half an hour,” Brittany says. “Brittany I am so sorry. We had a meeting with Coach Sylvester and I lost track of time,” I say apologetically. “Well we better go. We have an audition song to prepare for tomorrow,” Quinn says. “I thought we were hanging out today,” Brittany says, clearly hurt. “Quinn, Brittany is an amazing dancer. She could choreograph a dance for our audition song and Mr. Schuester will be guaranteed to take us. Why don’t we all go to my house and learn a song and dance for this Friday?” I say, trying to fix the mess I’ve made for myself. “Fine,” Quinn says. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep that hobbit away from my boyfriend. That reminds me… what should our audition song be?” She asks. “I think we should sing Say a Little Prayer. I heard Coach Sylvester say that she would have the Glee Club do that song if she was in charge.” I say. “Say a Little Prayer? Who even sings that?” Quinn asks, skeptical. “It was sung by Aretha Franklin,” I tell her. “Who?” Quinn asks. This White girl wouldn’t know good music if it bit her in the ass. I roll my eyes. “Aretha Franklin… The Queen of Soul…” I say, annoyed. “I love Aretha! My mom listens to her album, I Never Loved a Man the Way I Love You, all the time!” Brittany interjects. “She’s the reason I know how to spell the word ‘respect’. R-E-S-P-E-C-T!” She adds. I laugh. “We’re definitely doing Say a Little Prayer then!” I tell Quinn. “Whatever,” Quinn says, shrugging.

We pile into my car and drive to my house. “Buenas tardes, Abuela,” I say as I open the front door. “Quinn and Brittany are here to practice a dance,” I tell her, not wanting to tell her about the Glee Club just yet. “Welcome Quinn and Brittany! If you need anything just let me know!” My Abuela tells us. “Thanks Mrs. Lopez,” Brittany replies.

Before we even reach my room Quinn is planning our parts. “I’m going to sing the solo and you two are going to sing the backup vocals,” she tells Brittany and me. What?! Just because she’s captain of the Cheerios doesn’t mean that she gets to call the shots here. I’ve heard Quinn sing and yeah, she’s fine, but her breathy little voice has NOTHING on me. I’m about to protest when I make eye contact with Brittany. She shakes her head as if to say, “It’s not worth it.” I sigh, “Fine.” “I’m going to play the song and Brittany can start choreographing,” Quinn says. Brittany shuffles us into position. We’re next to each other and Quinn is behind us. “Alright, play the music,” she tells Quinn. The music starts. “Mirror what I do, okay?” Brittany says to me. “Hands on the hips and bob up and down!” She yells. On the word “say”, she puts her hand to her mouth and then reaches her flattened palm out to me at “prayer” and then gestures across her body as steps away from me. I mirror every move she makes, watching her intently. “Okay Quinn, turn and strut in between us!”

The moment I wake up…  
Before I put on my makeup…  
Say a little prayer for you…

Brittany spends an hour creating a dance and teaching it to us as we go along. She’s mesmerizing to watch. The way she moves, the confidence she exudes as soon as she starts moving. Movement just seems to flow through her so naturally and so smoothly. She really is a genius. At 5 o’clock Quinn tells us that she has to go home. “I have Bible study in half an hour,” she explains. “Make sure you have the dance and song prepared for Friday. We don’t want to embarrass ourselves any more than we have to. See you in Glee Club!” And with that she grabs her backpack and walks out of my room.

“Glee Club?” Brittany asks, confused, as she sits down on my bed. “Yeah Brit, what did you think this dance was for?” I ask. “I don’t know. I thought we were saying a prayer for Quinn’s friend and we were dancing so that God would pay more attention to us,” she says simply. I smile at her. “Uh… we’re doing the dance to audition to be in the Glee Club,” I say. “You’re going to audition with us, right Brit?” “I’ll get to dance all the time?” She asks. “Of course. If Mr. Schuester has any sense he’ll put you front and center because you’re the best dancer I’ve ever seen,” I tell her honestly. Brittany smiles and looks at me with her piercing blue eyes, “I’m excited to dance, but I’m more excited to spend time with you.” I laugh nervously and say, “why?” Ugh, Santana, what kind of a question is that?! Why am I so nervous? Pull yourself together, Lopez. Brittany looks down for a second and then lifts her eyes to look at me again. “You know why,” she says simply. My heart skips a beat.

My Abuela’s voice pulls me back into reality. “Santana, your mom is going to be home soon! Come downstairs and help me with dinner!” She yells. Brittany clears her throat and stands up quickly. “I should probably go then,” she says as she makes her way out of my room. “Y-yeah you probably should,” I stammer. “I’ll walk you out.” “I like dancing with you, Santana,” Brittany says as we reach my front door. “I like dancing with you too, Britt,” I reply. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in for a hug. “I’ll see you in school,” I tell her. “I can’t wait,” she says with a wink. I close the door and release a breath of air. I hadn’t even noticed that I was holding my breath. What’s happening to me?


	2. Showmance

Quinn bangs her gavel. “The Celibacy Club is now in session,” she says. The Celibacy Club consists of Cheerios that Quinn has persuaded to join and football players who want to get in our pants. The only reason I go is to stay on Quinn’s good side and to hang out with Brittany. Opposite a table of Cheerios sits Rachel Berry. Evidently it’s because she wants to get closer with Finn. I’d like to see her try to take on Quinn. We’ve gotten into our fair share of fights and let me just say, that girl has a mean bitch slap. Quinn tells us that the Celibacy Club has to accept Rachel because there are club rules that say that everyone must be allowed to join. This should be good. I love me some drama. Quinn motions for us to all stand in a circle. “Ok ladies, gather around. Before we join together with the boys to share our faith, let’s go over a few things. Remember the power motto, girls-” “It’s all about the teasing and not about the pleasing,” we all say in unison. “Now let’s pray,” Quinn says.

Quinn lets the boys back into the room and tells everyone to pair up. I can feel Brittany’s eyes on me as I pair up with Puck. I’ve had an on and off thing with him since Freshman year, so I don’t know why she’s staring daggers at me. I look over and Jacob Ben Israel is eagerly standing next to Rachel. Honestly, I don’t know who I feel worse for. “Each pair needs to take a balloon for an exercise I like to call ‘The Immaculate Affection’.” Quinn says. “If the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry,” she adds. Puck puts the balloon between us and immediately starts aggressively thrusting his hips into me. “Stop it!” I yell. Luckily we’re interrupted by a loud pop. Finn and Quinn’s balloon has popped. Ooh how scandalous. “You know what? This is a joke,” Rachel tells Quinn, frustrated. She continues by telling us that studies show that celibacy doesn’t work in high schools and says something about hormones. “The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That’s what contraception is for,” she tells Quinn angrily. “Girls want sex just as much as guys do,” she finishes before storming out. I mean she’s not wrong. “I think we’re done for the day,” Quinn says quietly.

As I start walking down the hallway away from Celibacy club I hear someone yell after me, “Santana, wait up!” It’s Brittany. She jogs after me, her Cheerios uniform bouncing as she runs. “Why do you even like Puck?” She asks me. “He’s gross and doesn’t treat you well.” “He treats me just fine and gives me sex, not that it’s any of your business. Why do you even care?” I ask. “Because I care about you,” she replies, “and I would treat you way better than he does.” Woah. What is that supposed to mean? Stunned by her statement, I turn around wordlessly and run down the hall without a backwards glance.

It’s Thursday, the day before the audition and I’m at a school assembly. I’m sitting next to Quinn and the rest of the Cheerios when Mr. Figgins announces that the Glee Club will be performing. This should be interesting. The music of Salt-N-Pepa’s _Push It_ starts playing over the loudspeakers. Oh god. Please tell me that the 6 least sexy people in the entire universe are not about to ruin that song in this gymnasium. For the next 3 minutes I’m blinded by the sight of Finn and his Frankenstein body gyrating next to that Rachel Berry girl. Meanwhile the gay kid, nerdy wheelchair boy and girl with the stutter are aggressively thrusting into each other. When it ends, the gym erupts in cheers and applause. I guess sex, or whatever you would call that, sells? I love performing and being the center of attention, but I don’t know about this. It might be too much. Even for me.

I get to Spanish class and Brittany is already sitting down. I take a seat next to her quietly, embarrassed about our interaction yesterday. “Hey San,” she says, smiling. “Hi Britt,” I reply. “We’re okay, right?” She asks cautiously. “Of course Britt. Always,” I reply sincerely. Spanish class is as unbearable as ever. Mr. Schuester starts teaching us about the difference between preterite and the imperfect tenses. “Are you nervous for tomorrow?” Brittany whispers. “Not really,” I whisper back. “I’m kind of excited. Why, are you?” I ask. “I’ve never really sung in front of people before,” she tells me, “especially not a show choir director like Mr. Schuester.” “Well Britt first of all, you’re an amazing performer and when we practiced on Monday you sounded great. Second of all, if you’re that nervous about singing I’ll cover you, but you’re a great singer Britt. You have nothing to worry about. And lastly, Mr. Schuester might be a show choir director, but he’s also a lame Spanish teacher, I mean look at him,” I say nodding towards the front of the classroom. Mr. Shuester is standing at the front of the room in a sombrero, lecturing about the difference between the verb tenses as if he even knows what he’s talking about. Brittany laughs quietly. “You’re right, Santana. Thank you.” “Ladies, eyes up front please,” Mr. Schuester says to us. I roll my eyes and smile at Brittany. After Spanish I walk Brittany to her next class, European History, and stand outside the door with her. “I can’t wait for our performance tomorrow,” I tell her eagerly, “You are going to kill it.” “We are going to kill it,” she says, correcting me. “I’ll see you tomorrow in Glee Club,” I say with a smile. “And remember, Mr. Schuester is just a lame Spanish teacher,” I remind her before giving her a hug.

Audition day is finally here. I meet Quinn and Brittany in the choir room right after school ends. “Remember ladies, your job is to back me up,” Quinn says to us as Mr. Schuester walks in the room. He sits down at the piano and takes out a notebook and a CD of the backing track and slides it into his CD player. “I have to say, I’m really surprised you guys are trying out,” Mr. Schuester tells us. “Finn and I have been an item for awhile now, so what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t support him?” Quinn says obnoxiously. “Well, let’s see what you’ve got,” Mr. Schuester says before pressing play on the CD player. The music starts and we get into formation. Brittany looks at me nervously. I give her an encouraging smile back and we start bobbing up and down. We give a flawless performance. I sounded amazing and looked even better. I mean we sounded amazing. Mr. Schuester seems suitably impressed and tells us we’re in. Duh. “Congratulations girls! Your first Glee Club meeting is Monday! See you there!” He tells us almost too excitedly. We walk out of the choir room and Brittany wraps her arms around me. “We did it!” She exclaims. “No, you did it,” I reply.

Monday morning Sue calls all three of us into her office. “Let me get this straight. You’re joining Glee Club?” She asks. Quinn apologizes profusely. “Something is going on between Finn and that thing. You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes. Please don’t kick us off the Cheerios.” She begs. Sue appears to do a 180, telling Quinn how alike they are. “You three are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We’re going to bring this club down from within” Sue tells us. I don’t necessarily want to ruin Mr. Schuester’s life, but if I have to hear him mispronounce another Spanish word I will go all Lima Heights on him. Also, I know I’m a better singer than that Rachel girl and someone needs to put her in her place. ALSO Glee Club means I get to spend more time with Brittany. I’m in. I smile and give Brittany a high five. “I’m going to get my boyfriend back!” Quinn says eagerly. “I don’t care so much about that,” Sue replies. Same Coach Sylvester, same.


	3. Acafellas

We have our first day in Glee Club later that day. Mr. Schuester introduces me, Quinn and Brittany and I can see the shock on Rachel Berry’s face. “You can’t let them join Mr. Schue!” Rachel protests. “They’re probably spies or something!” “Shut it, Berry. You’re imagining things,” Quinn shoots back. Mr. Schue has us all stand up, well, everyone except Artie, to teach us some new dance moves that are extremely outdated to say the least. After five minutes of terrible, terrible dancing, Rachel speaks up. “We can’t compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps,” she says.”You’re a great vocal coach but you’re not a trained choreographer. We need Dakota Stanley.” Yes! It’s working! Before our first Glee Club meeting, Coach Sylvester gave me and Quinn a list of things to tell Rachel: Step 1, complain to her about that horrendous dancing. Then tell her about Dakota Stanley, the best choir choreographer in the Midwest. He’s Vocal Adrenaline’s coach  _ and _ he was an understudy. On Broadway! And now Rachel is helping us along with our Master Plan by complaining to Mr. Schuester. “Just because he was an understudy doesn’t mean he ever performed,” Mr. Shuester replies. “Did you ever perform Mr. Schuester? After high school, did you even try?” Damn Quinn, go off. Mr. Schuester just lowers his head and then continues on with his lesson plan.

The next day we’re all hanging out in the choir room before Glee Club starts when Rachel walks in. “He’s not coming,” she says. “I whipped up a batch of my famous sugar cookies and told him how sorry I was for what I said and he told me I was right. He agreed that we should hire Dakota because he just doesn’t have time for all of it anymore.” “Of course he doesn’t want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads!” Finn exclaims. “The goal is to win,” I say. “And now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to hire Dakota Stanley, we can.” Finn and Rachel continue arguing until Quinn interrupts them. “All in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?” She asks, raising her hand. Everyone except Finn follows suit. “I guess that settles it,” Quinn says before the bell rings. Rachel storms out and Finn runs after her. Quinn sits down and pouts. 

Brittany and I are walking down the hall together when we are intercepted by Puck. “Can I have a moment alone with my woman?” He says to Brittany. Brittany gives him a look, but turns and leaves reluctantly. “Hey babe, how has your day been?” He asks before leaning down to give me a kiss. I pull away after a few seconds but he pulls me forward to deepen the kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mercedes glance over at us. She seems lonely. At that moment, Puck and I are interrupted by Quinn. “Sorry to interrupt, but Santana and I need to go,” she tells Puck. They hold eye contact with each other for a second too long. Holy Crap! What was that? Puck and I never said that we were exclusive, but I kind of assumed we were after we got back together last month. Plus, as far as I know Quinn and Finn are exclusive. At least they’re supposed to be. Maybe I’m just imagining things, but maybe I’m not. “Call me later,” he tells me as Quinn and I walk away. 

“Don’t you think Mercedes has seemed particularly sad recently?” Quinn says to me. “Actually, yeah. I was just thinking about that. She seems lonely,” I reply. “I think we should set her up,” Quinn says excitedly. “Set her up? With who?” I ask. “I was thinking Kurt,” she replies with a smug smile. “Kurt?” I ask, shocked. “Isn’t he… gay?” “Yes. That’s what will make this so fun!” Quinn tells me. That seems a little mean, but I’m here for the drama so I agree. Plus if Mercedes is gullible enough to believe that Kurt is into girls that’s kind of on her. We bump into Mercedes in the hall and Quinn tells her she should pursue Kurt. When Mercedes expresses doubt, Quinn reassures her that she is definitely his type. I just nod along as my mind starts to wander. Is Quinn trying to steal my man?

After school I find Brittany waiting for me by my car. “Hey Britt! What’s up?” I say, happy to see her. “Santana, Puck is cheating on you,” she tells me seriously. My smile fades. “With Quinn?” I reply. “I had my suspicions when I saw them together today!” I tell her, relieved that I wasn’t just imagining things. “What? No, not with Quinn,” she says shaking her head. “I was driving to my dance class yesterday and saw him with Mrs. Harrison in her pool,” she tells me. “What do you mean  _ in  _ her pool?” I ask. She gives me a knowing glance. I know deep down that Brittany is telling the truth. “Ew! Mrs. Harrison is, like, 40!” I reply, disgusted. “I think you should break up with him,” Brittany tells me for the second time in two weeks. “You’re too good for him. I know you’ve been together for awhile now, but he doesn’t care about you and all he causes you is anxiety and stress,” she says. “Relationships are supposed to make you feel good. You’re supposed to make each other happy. You deserve someone who makes you happy,” she explains. When did Brittany become so wise? I think back to our conversation last week when she said that she would treat me better than Puck does. We haven’t spoken about it since. “You mean somebody like you?” I ask. Woah. Bold move, Santana. Brittany goes quiet. “Look Santana, forget about what I said last week. All I’m saying is that Puck isn’t good enough for you and you should break up with him if he’s cheating on you,” she says finally. What does that mean? Did she not mean what she said last week? I thought for a second that Brittany liked me. I guess she’s changed her mind? “San, are you okay?” Brittany asks. “I’m fine. I was just thinking,” I reply. “You’re right. I deserve better. I’ll break up with Puck tomorrow,” I tell her. Brittany breathes a sigh of relief. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asks again. “I’m okay,” I tell her. “And thanks for telling me about Puck and Mrs. H. I know a lot of people wouldn’t be brave enough to tell their friends the truth,” I add. “I just want what’s best for you,” she says before giving me a hug. 

The next morning I break up with Puck. I always hear my parents arguing about something called credit score so I decide to use that as an excuse. “Your credit score is terrible. What I need as a woman is financial security,” I tell him. Whatever that means. 

Our Glee Club car wash is later that day in order to raise money to hire Dakota Stanley as our choreographer. Sue made the rest of the Cheerios come help out so we’re all standing around in our bathing suits gossiping as we “clean” some random person’s car. All of a sudden I hear a huge crash and I turn around to see that Mercedes has thrown a rock through Kurt’s car’s window. Uh-oh. “Auditorium. Now.” She says to all of us. “Cheerios,” she says, pointing at Brittany and a few other girls, “follow my lead.” They all storm off together and disappear into the school.

We all flock to the auditorium to watch them perform. Music starts to play and Mercedes starts singing Jazmine Sullivan’s  _ Bust Your Windows _ as the Cheerios back her up and dance behind her. Mercedes is killing it up there, but I can’t take my eyes off of Brittany. She’s a star and shines up there with all the other dancers. She’s truly amazing. The performance is so impressive that I don’t even question how they all miraculously learned the dance moves or the backup vocals or how they rolled a car onto the auditorium stage. When Mercedes and Brittany are on stage, anything is possible. 

After one rehearsal we end up firing Dakota Stanley for being, well, horrible. After a car wash, a busted windshield and a killer performance by Mercedes and the Glee Club ends up banding together to fire Dakota Stanley. They really are a bunch of scrappy misfits after all. 


End file.
